Process control systems generally use a variety of process control devices such as rotary valves to control an industrial process. The rotary valves typically include a flow control member (e.g., a ball, a disk, an eccentric plug, etc.) that engages a seal to close a fluid flow passageway. When the flow control member is moved to engage or disengage the seal, the flow control member may subject the seal to stress and/or causes wear to the seal. To determine a condition of the seal, the valve may be periodically inspected and/or tested offline (i.e., when the industrial process is paused or stopped). Nevertheless, seals often fail while the industrial process is being controlled, or the seals are replaced substantially before the useful lives of the seals are consumed.